Особые отношения
by diceofspades
Summary: Где Шерлок Холмс и Ричард Касл проявляют уникальную способность укреплять международные связи. Пусть и неумышленно.


**Автор****:** Palgrave

**Оригинал:** s/7903147/1/Special_Relationship

**Переводчик:** diceofspades

**Вселенные****:** Castle, Sherlock (BBC)

**Пары:** Если сильно присмотреться, Касл/Бекетт. Но это для них, вроде как, подразумевается по умолчанию…

**Рейтинг:** G

**Авторские права:** Целая куча людей по обе стороны Атлантического океана могут разобраться на этот счет между собой. А я поиграю в их песочнице, пока они заняты.

**Предупреждение: **Как ни странно, вроде бы никаких… Может, одно ругательство?

**Заметки автора:** Вполне... возможно, что там, откуда это пришло, есть еще истории. Не возьмусь утверждать, упаси меня Боже. Обратная связь и конструктивная критика приветствуются и очень высоко ценятся. Наслаждайтесь!

**Заметки переводчика: **Оригинальная история невыразимо прекрасна своей достоверностью и шармом. Любые неточности остаются на моей совести, но я буду рада узнать о них (в конструктивной форме) и исправить. Присоединюсь к автору - наслаждайтесь!

**Краткое содержание: **Где Шерлок Холмс и Ричард Касл проявляют уникальную способность укреплять международные связи. Пусть и неумышленно.

* * *

В трубке прозвучал гудок, другой, третий, прежде чем на том конце ответили. Линия слегка потрескивала из-за дальности расстояния, от подобного эффекта трансатлантическую связь не смогла избавить даже информационная эра.

- Лондонская полиция, Инспектор уголовного розыска Лестрейд у телефона.

- Инспектор Лестрейд, это детектив Кейт Бекет из Отдела по расследованию убийств Двенадцатого участка полиции Нью-Йорка. Номер значка четыре-один-три-один-девять. Прошу прощения за беспокойство, но ваше имя всплыло в связи с одним из наших расследований, и я хотела бы отнять у вас пару минут, чтобы прояснить некоторые... интересующие нас подробности.

- Всегда рад помочь коллеге из полиции, детектив Бекетт. Что вы хотите знать?

- На месте преступления мы наткнулись на одного человека, который дал нам бумажник с вашим удостоверением при аресте. Он называет себя... Шерлок Холмс?

Во всей истории многозначительных пауз не было паузы многозначительнее той, что повисла на телефонной линии. За ней последовал самый тяжкий вздох за всю историю вздохов.

- Ах. Он.

- Инспектор Лестрейд?

- Зовите меня Грег. Ладно, придется выложить все карты на стол. Да, он чертовски странный и сильная заноза в заднице, но он не серийный убийца.

- Как вы...

- Поверьте, вы не первая, и не последняя. Попробую угадать: высокий, темноволосый, в длинном черном пальто, лицо так и просит, чтобы по нему врезали. Что-то вроде помеси палочника и Ганнибала Лектора?

- М-м-м... да, что-то вроде того.

- И вы нашли его рыщущим на месте убийства? И, если моя догадка верна, прямо сейчас он занят тем, что перечисляет скрытые дефекты личностей ваших коллег-офицеров.

- Я убью этого сукиного сына! - раздался крик с другого конца этажа. Бекетт проследила взглядом, за тем, как один из членов ее команды повел другого, гораздо более разозленного, по коридору к лифту, чтобы успокоить.

- Полегче, брат...

- Как только узнаю, кто рассказал ему...

- О твоих бывших подружках и коллекции мишек Тедди?

- Райан, Богом клянусь...

- Я просто уточнил, брат.

Детектив Кейт Бекетт прикусила губу в то время, как детектив Эспозито, продолжая яростно возмущаться, исчез в недрах лифта вместе с напарником.

- Он, э-э-э... да, возможно, подметил несколько деталей.

- Да, это точно он. То-то я недоумевал, почему он в последнее время затих. Не думал, что он отправится в Америку.

- Хорошо, тогда мне стоит полагать, что мистер Холмс имеет какое-то отношение к Лондонской полиции?

Последовавшая пауза, возможно, была еще более многозначительной, чем предыдущая.

- Официально я обязан сказать "нет".

- Хорошо...

- Но неофициально? Как один коп другому...

- Давайте.

- Он довольно полезен. Мы используем его время от времени.

- Простите, вы "используете" его?

- Его услуги привели к удовлетворительному завершению многочисленных неприятных случаев, которые выпадали на долю Столичной Полиции Ее Величества.

- Так он - консультант?

- Да, это одно из возможных описаний. Другое, немного более подходящее, - это надоедливый антиобщественный всезнайка, который, к сожалению, великолепно раскрывает убийства. Вам когда-нибудь приходилось звать на помощь того, кто точно доведет вас до белого каления, но, при этом, у вас просто нет другого выхода?

- Вы бы удивились, если бы знали.

- Хм. Попробую угадать снова: дело, в которое он сунул свой нос немного... необычное? Отличается оригинальностью?

- В нем... да, есть определенные странности.

- Ага. Ему нравятся те, что со "странностями". Небольшой совет, детектив Бекетт. Знаю, это не мое дело, и я не хочу указывать вам, как нужно работать, но если ему будет что сказать, прислушайтесь. Когда я говорил, что он великолепен, я имел в виду действительно великолепен. Он замечает вещи. Вещи, которые другие не видят. Я занимаюсь своей работой более двадцати лет, и если бы у меня была хоть десятая часть его остроты наблюдения...

- Инспектор?

- Просто Грег. Пожалуйста. Вы - коп, и только что пересеклись с Шерлоком Холмсом, поверьте, вы это заслужили.

- Хорошо, Грег...

- Не знаю, какую позицию по отношению к консультантам занимаете вы, но, если ваша ситуация хоть как-то похожа на нашу, наверное, попадается с масса чудиков, сующих нос не в свое дело. В большинстве случаев достаточно велеть им отвалить - и проблема исчерпана. Но, поверьте: к нему стоит прислушаться. Его версия может показаться странной, невозможной или в высшей степени невероятной. Или придуманной на ходу. Но прислушайтесь. Он дело говорит. Просто, ко всему прочему, ведет себя как невыносимая заноза в заднице насчет своей правоты. Вы меня понимаете?

- Вообще-то, инспект... Грег, я точно знаю, о чем вы говорите.

Высокий, дорого одетый мужчина стремглав примчался к детективу Бекетт. Его лицо сияло так же, как у пятилетки, которому на Рождество подарили динозавра. Настоящего.

- Бекетт! Этот парень - потрясающий! Он знает о моей матери! И дочери! Что, должен признать, кажется странным и немного пугает, но он такой крутой!

- Касл, - вздохнула Бекетт. - Я по телефону говорю.

- Он знает, что я писатель!

- Касл, ты появляешься на страницах сплетен каждую вторую неделю. Твое лицо на каждой книге. Все знают, что ты писатель.

- Все равно круто. Мы можем его себе оставить? - жадно спросил Касл.

- Нет, - решительно ответила детектив Бекетт.

- Да, - так же решительно ответил инспектор Лестрейд в тот же самый момент.

Последовавшая пауза была немного более неловкой, чем предыдущие.

- Касл. Сядь и помолчи.

Ричард Касл уселся, слегка надувшись.

- Простите, кто это был?

- О, это просто... наш консультант и, как оказалось, заноза-в-заднице.

- Эй!

- Я сказала "помолчи".

- И у вас есть такой? А он тоже слоняется без дела в ожидании вашего звонка, после чего тратит время на генерацию теорий, которые вы бы назвали безумными, если бы он так часто не оказывался прав?.. А затем еще и пышет самодовольством?

- К сожалению, да. Вот только наш, к тому же, писатель-детективщик.

- Бедные вы, несчастные. Я мог читать какие-то из его книг?

- Возможно, но я вам не скажу. Он сидит рядом, и его эго и так достаточно раздуто... Касл! Поставь слона на место.

- Я просто смотрел. - пробормотал Касл, возвращая фигурку слона на законное место на столе Бекетт.

- Смотри глазами.

- Простите… слона?

- Это я моему консультанту. Он... любит играться вещами.

- Как и Холмс. Господи, только не наводите его на разговор об экспериментах. Однажды я нашел человеческий мозг в его холодильнике.

- Мне казалось, вы утверждали, что Холмс - не маньяк-убийца?

- Я вполне уверен, что он не маньяк-убийца. В любом случае, я арестовывал его так много раз, что, будь он в чем-то замешан, я бы это уже выяснил.

- Вы арестовываете его? - Бекетт не могла сдержать улыбку.

Лестрейд рассмеялся как человек, переполненный нежными воспоминаниями о мести.

- Случайные обыски на предмет наркотиков. Очень весело. Заставляют его заткнуться на полминуты.

- Хм. Надо опробовать это на моем. Уверена, я смогу найти правдоподобный предлог, чтобы... эй, какого черта?

Внезапно трубку у нее из рук выхватил высокий, серьезный мужчина в черном костюме, который, казалось, появился из ниоткуда (предполагалось, что он находился под тщательным присмотром в комнате допроса - Бекетт явно придется поговорить на этот счет кое-с-кем) и, игнорируя ее протесты, гаркнул в телефон: "Лестрейд".

Еще один далекий вздох.

- Здравствуй, Шерлок.

- Эти американцы не верят в мою гениальность.

- Да, я понял, Шерлок. Я уверен, что ты использовал все свое обаяние и такт, уведомив их об этом.

- У них отвратительные методы. Еще хуже, чем твои.

- Спасибо. Я буду упиваться этой похвалой весь вечер.

- Мне нужны полицейские получше. Эти двое, очевидно, спят вместе и сильно отвлекаются.

- Эй!

- Я обязательно создам персонажа на основе этого парня! - радостно завопил Касл. Взгляд, которым одарила его Бекетт, мог бы расплавить свинец.

- Ясно...

- Они держат это в секрете, но, честно говоря, плохо притворяются. Гормоны так и витают в воздухе. Действительно жалкое зрелище. Как бы то ни было, можешь достать мне других? Я не могу работать с этой парочкой.

- Шерлок, я... спят они вместе, или нет, я не несу ответственности за то, как полиция Нью-Йорка раздает дела своим офицерам. Это даже не моя страна и, тем более, не мое подразделение. А теперь верни к телефону ту милую леди и дай мне все уладить, пока тебе не предъявили обвинение. Последнее, чего я хочу - это вмешивать твоего проклятого брата.

Шерлок Холмс сунул трубку обратно Бекетт, которая приняла ее с явным недостатком доброжелательности. Он начал слоняться по офису, смотря по сторонам с таким видом, словно все вокруг было ужасно утомительно, затем уныло плюхнулся в кресло детектива Кевина Райана. Это было не его место, но было не похоже, что его это хоть как-то заботит. Касл жадно наблюдал за сыщиком, словно тот в любую минуту мог вытащить кролика из шляпы.

- Слушаю вас.

- Да, прошу прощения за этот эпизод. Как вы заметили, его часто немного... заносит.

- Вы абсолютно уверены, что я не могу арестовать его за что-нибудь?

- На самом деле, вы можете арестовать его за что угодно. Я просто не уверен, что удастся его надолго задержать. У него есть... связи. И у его связей есть связи.

- Жаль.

- Да, я знаю.

- И, чтобы не было недоразумений, хочу четко заявить, что я не сплю со своим консультантом.

На другом конце комнаты Холмс громко фыркнул. Касл выглядел разочарованным. Бекетт явно не могла определить, на кого первым навести лазерный взгляд смерти и остановилась на обоих.

- Не мое дело, детектив Бекетт. Но насчет Шерлока. Я знаю, это сложно, но послушайте, что он скажет. Храни меня Бог, но я за него поручусь.

- Поняла.

- Еще, считайте обратно от двадцати. Это поможет справиться с желанием выбить ему зубы. По крайней мере, мне помогает.

- Мне обычно приходиться считать от тридцати – рассеянно заметила Бекетт, прежде чем сообразить, что она сказала.

- Да уж, ваш, должно быть, ужасно надоедлив.

- Грег, вы себе и представить не можете.

- Так это все, или вы еще что-то хотели, детектив Бекетт?

Бекетт оглянулась на секунду. Холмса, похоже, наконец-то утомило пристальное разглядывание Касла.

- Что?

- Сделайте это еще раз, - попросил Касл.

- Что сделать еще раз?

- Свой трюк с наблюдением. Что еще вы можете про меня сказать?

- Кроме того, что вы чрезвычайно надоедливы?

Касл отмахнулся.

- Вам просто нужно узнать меня получше.

- Уверяю вас, не нужно.

- Детектив Бекетт? - повторил Лестрейд.

Бекетт вздохнула.

- Пожалуйста, Грег. Зовите меня Кейт.


End file.
